Die lange Reise (Tag 4)
Das Töten Sie ruhen sich aus, er übernahm die erste Wache und nun ist sie an der Reihe. Endlich nicht mehr diese Ödnis, hier ist Wald, nein eher Dschungel und die Luft ist angenehm feucht und kühl. Mehreren wilden Tieren waren sie begegnet und Billie hatte noch nie so viele davon getötet, in ihrem ganzen Leben nicht. Sie merkte, wie es ihr immer leichter fiel die Dolche zu führen, die richtigen Momente zu finden. Doch war es einfacher einen Bären zu töten als einen Tauren .. Nach einem erneut langem Marsch waren sie heute an einen großen Aufzug gelangt, bewacht von zwei mächtig aussehenden Exemplaren dieser Gattung. Über die Hügel wäre ein zu großer Umweg gewesen, am Hang abseilen war auch keine Alternative, sie hätten so oder so an den beiden vorbeigemusst und das Gelände war zu offen. Im Gebüsch versteckt wurde der Plan gefasst. Der rechte für sie, ansprinten, aus der Hocke hoch und schneller werden, die Messer werfen, ins Gesicht, oder in den Hals .. hauptsache an den ungeschützten Stellen. Dann immer weiter einstechen, bis zum Tod. Billie hatte sich noch nie so nervös gefühlt, beinahe schon panisch. Es ging schnell, er war nicht sofort tot, aber irgendwann doch und Billie .. lebte. Sie zitterte, es hatte ihr alles andere als Freude bereitet dem Tauren das Leben auszuhauchen. „Es sind Lebewesen die dich töten wollen. Lebenwesen, die dich gefangennehmen wollen und vielleicht sogar foltern oder essen. Es sind Mitglieder der Horde und es herrscht Krieg.“ Sie lauschte seinen Worten. Doch hatten die ihnen ja noch nichts getan und es war so viel einfacher sich zu erwehren, als anzufangen. Der Weg ging weiter. Es war immer noch ein karges Gebiet und sie sichteten wieder zwei Tauren. Er überließ ihr die Entscheidung, sie hätte 30 Sekunden dafür. Billie tat dies, dieses mal sollte kein Blut fließen, es gab einen Weg drumherum. Wolf sagte ihr später er hätte die Lage noch etwas geprüft und die Tauren dann vermutlich getötet, doch war es ihre Entscheidung. Billie war insgeheim ganz froh, dass er sie akzeptiert hatte .. thumb |right|Ausruhen in Thalanaar. Als sie sich nach weiteren Stunden, nunmehr von Wald umgeben auf einer Lichtung kurz ausruhten versuchte sie mal wieder mit ihm über Frauen zu sprechen. „Dieses Beziehungsgerede ist wie das Kochen einer Kartoffel. Wenn man sie zulange kocht werden sie weich.“ Gut gut .. sie würde es vermutlich in Zukunft lassen, das Thema anzusprechen. Irgendwie verblasst auf dieser Reise langsam der ganze Stress in Sturmwind. Der Grund dafür, dass sie gegangen war, ihre Unfähigkeit, Beziehungen zu führen, ihre kindischen Dummheiten, die ganzen Leute, die ihr helfen wollten .. ob man sie ein klein wenig vermissen würde? Billie nickt leicht, sie ist sich sicher, dass ihr Weggehen die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war. Trotz der ganzen Mühen, körperlichen Anstrengungen und des Tötens hatte sie sich noch nie so frei gefühlt. Sturmwind aus ihren Gedanken verdrängend betrachtet sie Wolf. „Nie werde ich so sein wie Du, aber will ich das überhaupt?“, flüstert sie leise zu sich selbst. Wenn die Dunkelheit einbrach würden sie weitergehn, und morgen gäbe es laut Wolf eine Überraschung. Mit dem Gedanken daran horcht Billie weiter auf die Geräusche im Wald, auch wenn es ihm egal ist, ob er lebt oder nicht, ihr ist es alles andere als das. Also wacht sie über ihn mit all ihren Sinnen. :Die Welt ist grausam. Entweder tötest du oder du wirst getötet. Es ist kein Gesetz von irgendeinem Politiker oder Adligen in Sturmwind. Es ist keine Tugend aus den heiligen Lehren des Lichtes. Es ist die Realität. Tiere fressen immer die Schwächeren. Banditen überfallen immer die Schwächeren und gewaltbereite Jugendliche fallen immer über die Alten her, weil die in ihren Augen schwach sind. :Man sieht ihr diese Freiheit langsam an, die ich ihr zeigen wollte und ich fühle mich mal wieder richtig entspannt. Hier jagt mich keiner und sucht mich keiner. Hier muss ich mich vor niemandem verstecken. Morgen wird sie das Gefühl der kompletten Freiheit erleben. Ohne Angst und ohne Gefahr. Es wird ihr gefallen. ---- Immer noch hält Billie Wache, die Dämmerung steht kurz bevor, sie würde Wolf gleich wecken müssen. „Schlaf noch ein wenig, mir scheint Du hast viel davon nachzuholen.“, murmelt sie kaum hörbar hin und lässt dann das erste mal auf dieser Reise nun doch ein paar Überlegungen über sich selbst zu. Was würde sie tun, wenn sie wieder in Sturmwind wäre? Zuerst wird sie sich wohl rechtfertigen müssen, vor allem vor Marek, den sie so schändlich ohne ein Wort, nur mit ein paar Zeilen allein gelassen hatte. Aber was dann? Sollte sie bei ihm bleiben? Sie fragt tief in sich hinein, versucht auf ihr Herz zu hören und entdeckt dort, ein wenig erschreckt, nur einen Namen. Billie senkt beschämt den Blick und versucht erst gar nicht, die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Lautlos weint sie vor sich hin, Wolf wird nichts davon mitbekommen. :Ein Laden, ich will einen Laden. Und dort ... dort verkaufe ich Sachen. Jap, das mache ich. Nicht mehr herumreisen ... mmh ... vielleicht etwas. Ein wenig, aber ich will einen Laden. Einen Laden der alles verkauft. Ich verkaufe alles was ich finde. Juwelen, Lederware, Mixturen und Plunder. Einfach alles. Ja, das ist mein Ziel .... aber erstmal muss ich wach werden und aufhören zu träumen. Das Schleichen Es war dämmrig und sie zogen weiter. Die Lektion heute: Schleichen, nicht entdeckt werden. Billie lauschte seinen Worten und versuchte beim Umgehen des Hordlercamps alles umzusetzen. Doch gar nicht so einfach, auf alles gleichzeitig zu achten, auf das lautlose Gehen, auf die Umgebung, ja nicht auf irgendwas drauftreten, was Geräusche verursachen konnte. Zweimal erstarrte sie in ihrer Bewegung, als sie auf dem Boden etwas übersah und das Knirschen des Laubes sich für sie lauter anhörte als ein Gewehrschuss, zweimal drehte Wolf den Kopf und musterte sie missbilligend strafend, doch dann hatte sie den Dreh raus und er meinte am Ende sogar, sie hätte es gut gemacht. thumb|right|Erneute Rast. Sie mochte das, wenn er sie lobte. Irgendwie brauchte sie eine Leitfigur, jemanden, nach dem sie sich richten konnte. Das war etwas was in ihrem Leben bisher gefehlt hatte. Kein Wunder, dass sie Reinhold so vergötterte. Kein Wunder, dass sie immer wieder bei Männern landete, die sie ein wenig beherrschten. War das wohl Eiks Fehler gewesen? Hatte er ihr nicht das Gefühl gegeben, dass sie zu ihm aufsehen konnte? „Du hast ihm vermutlich gar nicht die Gelegenheit dazu gegeben“, flüstert sie leise. Billie betrachtet das langsam ausgehende Feuer, Wolf schläft wieder und ihr fallen auch langsam die Augen zu. Diese Reise tat offenbar beiden gut, wie viel er ihr vorhin von sich erzählt hatte und wie oft er lachte, im Gegensatz zu vorher. Sie nickt langsam und macht es sich neben dem Feuer bequem. Morgen früh würde sie wieder ihre Übungen machen, doch würde sie dieses mal mehr schaffen und danach vielleicht noch ein paar Runden schwimmen. „Vielleicht? Oh nein Billie, du wirst!“, amüsiert über sich selbst schmunzelnd horcht sie nochmals kurz in die Nacht, bevor sie Wolf für seinen Teil der Wache wecken würde. :Sie wird besser, aber wir sind nicht mehr im Zeitplan. Egal, Zeit spielt hier draußen keine Rolle mehr und wir haben genug davon. Ich habe mir dieses Rot aus meinen Haaren herausgewaschen, ist doch mal wieder gut meine alte Haarfarbe wieder zu haben. Morgen lass ich sie mal auf die Oger los und erkläre ihr Techniken des Kampfes. Mal schauen wie sie sich anstellt.